


Tragedy in the Edelweiss Manor

by Lily_Jane_Calwa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Poirot - Agatha Christie
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Multi, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Jane_Calwa/pseuds/Lily_Jane_Calwa
Summary: In the year 1933, Roderich Edelstein got murdered after a dinner party in the Edelstein Manor. Who can the killer be when almost all the guests and residents had a reason for the murder? Hercule Poirot not only will find the killer but uncover all the lies and pain buried deep in the hearts.





	Tragedy in the Edelweiss Manor

‘_Are you quite sure mon amie that Lord Edelstein won’t mind if I show up uninvited?_’ asked the French, pardon Belgian man with the excellent moustache. ‘_More than sure_’ laughed the golden-haired man ‘_He is a busy man. It’s his wife, Lady Eliza who takes care of the social affairs anyways, and she would be pleased to have you in Edelweiss._’ ‘_What a lovely name. I could swear I heard about it somewhere_’ mused the man as the car rolled in front of the grand house.

The door was opened by the maid, letting a young blonde lady with ribbon in her hair, the blonde man, the Belgian man and a handsome brunette man in. The blonde man brightened immediately: ‘_Alice, ma chérie! Tell the Lady that we are…_’ ‘_There’s no need!_’ called a smoky voice from the top of the stairs. All the eyes turned to see Lady Elizaveta Edelstein in her glory: chestnut brown hair tied up in a faux bob, emerald green eyes sparkled beneath thick lashes and cheeks and lips were flaming bright red. Her bottle-green silk gown accentuated her body perfectly as she made her way down the stairs.

‘_Francis! How lovely to see you! It’s been ages…_’ ‘_Yet, you look forever young Eliza. I would say you’re the same age as my niece, Laura_’ pointed the young woman behind him ‘_I bet you remember her_’ Lady Eliza smiled broadly at her and kissed her cheeks: ‘_Laura, how could I not remember! You grew up to be stunning! And got yourself a fiancé if I were informed well, and it must be this young man_’ said the Lady as she moved her attention to the brunette man. He smiled a bit shyly due to the sudden attention and kissed the extended hand of the Lady. ‘_I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Signora_’ ‘_How charming you are, Laura had better keep a good eye on you, or else I steal you for myself_’ Lady Eliza laughed and she was already focused on the Belgian man. ‘_And who is this elegant man?_’ ‘_Hercule Poirot at your service, Madam. I apologize for stepping in uninvited, but Monsieur Bonnefoy insisted me to come._’ said Poirot with a bow to the Lady. ‘_You don’t have to apologize, Sir, I am pleased to have you here, you must be an excellent company if Francis made you come. However, I’d rather find that out somewhere more comfortable_’ she said as she was making her way towards the salon than she called over her shoulder: ‘_Alice, bring in some brandy and cigarette. And tell Jack to take the luggage up to the guest rooms._’ The maid bowed her head and left.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter. I am quite hyped to continue the fic but due to school prepare for slow updates.
> 
> Comments (and kudos) are welcomed.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
L.


End file.
